Blue eyes at a horse ranch
by Greenizzle13
Summary: Joey has Family horse ranch he goes up there for the summer. Kaiba follows him dragging Mokuba along with him. JoeyxKaiba and MokubaxOC GuyxGuy rayed m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes at a Horse Ranch**

**Joey: another story yay!**

**Seto: And it has horses in it. Horses don't like me**

**Me: Stop spioling stuff it's rated m for lemons.**

**Joey: eeppp!**

**Seto: YES!**

**ME: I don't own them god help them if I do.**

I was slammed into the wall by my father. His hands dropped. "Get out of here," he says. I grab my bag and my truck keys. I left, I park outside the kame shop. Yugi runs up.

"Hey joey were u going?"

"Im going up north." I say as Honda walks up.

"What you got up there?" Honda asks.

"The wheeler horse rescue. If my dad asks where I went south. And yug, here's the number to the cell I use up there." I say.

"Are you trying to piss your dad off?" Honda asks.

"Damn strait he can think I m joining the gang again I don't care." I say.

"Tell Kaiba, Im gone." I say. Kaiba are now friend ames.

I start the truck again, drive off.

_ Kaiba pov.

I Pull up to yugi after the pup drove off.

"Where's the pup going?" I say.

"Up north to his family horse ranch." Yugi replied.

"okay, I gata go." I say.

"BYe." Yugi says. As I leave.

It doesn't take me long to find the land line to the ranch. I dail the number on my cell. It rings four times then picks up.

"Hello, this is Paw Wheeler of the wheeler horse rescue ranch. What can I do you for?" He asks.

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba Ceo of Kaiba Corperation. I was wondering if you would let me and my brother come up and help you with your ranch for the summer you see my brother has always wanted to see how a horse ranch works and I would also like to see." I explain.

"Well, Of couse Mr. Kaiba you can, but you see we only have two rooms extra both have two beds in them. One is for my son around Mokuba's age. And the other one is for my nephew Joey Wheeler , who I do know you go to school with." He says.

"Well, that's no problem Mokuba will be happy to share with your son and I will share with joey." I say with a smirk.

"well then its all when can I expect you two up here?" He asks.

"Maybe tomarrow if its alright with you sir?" I ask.

"Well, that would be mighty fine Joey should be here by then and can show you the ropes." He says.

"Thank you Mr. Wheeler." I say.

"Bye mr. Kaiba" He says.

"Good bye sir." I say hanging up.

I run up the stairs. To Mokuba's room, knock on the door. He opens it and says, "What up Onii-san?"

"Tomorrow we are leaving to go help out on a horse ranch and we'll be there for the summer. Your going to be sharing a room with the ranch owners son." I say umbling the part about who I'll be rooming with.

"Who are u you rooming with Onii-chan?" He askes.

"the ranch owners nephew, Joey wheeler." I say.

Well I hope your guys room isn't in the house." He says shutting his door fast. Stupid brother reading my journal on fantasyies of joey. "We're leaving at six." I called to him.

"Pm?" He says.

"No am Mokuba." I say I hear him groan.

Joey's piont of view.

I get in and my uncle Paw tells me about the call he got a few minutes ago. My uncle Paw and Aunt Jess, Know about how im in love with Kaiba.

"You and Kaiba will be out in the guest house Mokuba and bobbie will be in the main house so we don't have to hear any thing," Paw says.

"Paw I don't even know if he likes me back," I say.

"I have a feeling, Yeller." he says.

My uncle has that nick name for me. He thinks I act like old Yeller. At least it's not mutt.

**Me: Where are Joey and Kaiba?**

***walk in Kaiba's room to Joey giving Kaiba Head* **

**I took a few pics with flash on and review future capters will be juciyer …**


	2. Arrival

**Me: Update= Flirting between joey and seto**

**Joey: Seto knows how to flirt? He doesn't even do foreplay.**

**Seto: Do you have to tell everyone pup?**

**ME: either he does or I do?**

**Seto: say what you want pup?**

**Joey: What up with the names? Yeller? Pup? **

**Me: read the story.**

~)~)

Joey Pov.

"Omg Mokuba Kaiba is coming, and im sharing my room with him." Bobbie my cousin says. He has a crush on Mokuba. It's so cute.

I see Kaiba's red classic car comes over the hill. He stops, in the drive. I see him and Mokuba packed 4bags each. Normal medium sized bags.

"Hey, Seto. Mokuba," I turn to Bobbie, "Bobbie help Mokuba with his bags and take him to the room you guys will be in."

"K-O, Yeller, Come on Mokuba." Bobbie grabs three bags leaving Mokuba with one.

"Why you call me seto?" Seto askes.

"Well, around here we either go by our nicknames, or our first names. So what'll it be Seto or Blue eyes?" I say with a wink I grab all of Seto's bags, and turn around heading for the guest house.

"ah, I'd rather be Seto. And isn't the house back there?" He asks.

"Alright Seto, We are in the guest house away from the main house. Because Paw trusts us out here more than Mokuba and Bobbie." I say. I can't tell him the real reason Paw wanted us out here. We get to the house, and I open the door with full arms. I go to the back there are two queen sized beds in the bed room and still plenty of space for tons of other things I cant think of… but it has two closets. It's ceiling has Blue eyes on one side and Red eyes on the other side. With their tails intertwined in the middle. I set his stuff under the Blues eyes dragon.

"What up with the ceiling?" He asks. Great I can't tell him that I painted it up there last summer. Gotta think.

"Well you know that card that can combine two monsters well one of my cousins wanted blue eyes and red eyes together. He schetched out the drawing. And I painted up there for him." I hope my lie worked.

"You are lying." He says.

"Fine I painted it up there last years because I thought it would look cool. How did you tell I was lying?" I ask.

He shrugs, "You took to long to respond."

"Lets go to the stables." I say leading him back outside.

We walk to the stables. I stop at my horse. Rubbing her nose and pulling an apple out of my pants along with a pocket knife. I cut the apple in to bite size pieces. Feeding her some and putting the rest in my pockets.

"Joey, This your horse." Seto asks.

"Yep, this is moonlight. She's 5 years old. Her mother was a barrel racer, and her father was a debby horse she is the fastest horse here." I say. I mean I did raise her.

"That's nice." Seto says. Paw steps into the barn.

"Yeller, Have shown Seto the horse he'll be caring for, cuz Bobbie already showed Mokuba his. I think you should let him ride Kirby or maybe even Bruce." Paw says.

"Bruce has more patience, than Kirby. And Bruce can keep up with moonlight when she's at a trot. Bruce will do fine for Seto." I say.

"Well, Yeller, Get to it." paw says. Going towards some stalls to start the stalls.

"Yeller?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, Paw thinks I act like Old yeller, you know the famous dog." I say.

"I've never heard of it." Seto said. I gap at him. Good thing we have the movie and tonight's family movie night.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" I ask already knowing the anwser.

"Nope." He says.

"So it looks like Bruce is your best bet when you learn how to ride." I say with a smirk.

~)~)

**Me: I start school Tomorrow and I get to see my boyfriend.**

**Joey: I get to see mine all the time.**

**Seto: Yeah they have been going out for 2 months and they don't even use tongue yet.**

**Me: hey 3 weeks of that have been winter vacation and I got grounded. **

**Seto: Still me and Joey's first kiss had tongue.**

**Me: Joey and I… And not everyone can have their relationship be part of a story. Your going to reget saying that next chapter.**

**Joey: Is it going to hurt me too?**

**Me: no you'll be laughing on the ground til ur balls fall off. **

**Joey: Read & Review.**


	3. Teaching

**Seto: are you still planning my death over there…**

**Me:*scribbling stuff down on paper* maybe…**

**Joey: *looks over my work* this going to be funny.**

**Me: some of my best work no?**

**Seto: Im scared now.**

**Me: yall know I don't own them and on with the story.**

**~)~)**

We walk up to bruce's stable. I grab his rope lead and cliped to his head gear. I open the stall up and brought out Bruce.

"Never ever bring bruce out without this lead on or ill be fetching another horse." I say.

I lead Bruce and Seto out to the gear house. I tied bruce up and showed Seto how to saddle him 3 times. We brought him out to the training coral where we usally break the stallions but we don't have any right now. So this will do fine. I give the reins to seto.

"stay here ill be right back do not try to get on that horse yet." I say with all serious ness. I'm going back for moonlight to teach him.

Seto's Pov.

I saw him run back to the stables. I looked at the horse named bruce. I put y hand in front of him and started to pet his neck. Then all of a sudden that damn horse, how do I say it, hocked a lugie in my eye then started to luagh about it.

I began to whipe my eyes off when joey and his hore came galloping up.

Joey's Pov.

I come out walking moonlight. I see Bruce spit. In one swift movement im up on moonlight kicking her to full throutle gallop. Up to the fence I jump off her, and opened the gate quickly leading her inside, and closing the gate.

"here," I say handing him a hankerf from my back pocket, "what happened?"

"I was petting his neck and he spat at me." He said completely frustrated. He gives it back and he missed a spot.

"you ah missed a spot, here let me," I say leaning over to him wiping off his cheek. I was so close to his face if I could just no Joey back away there is no way he likes you back. I put the hankerf back in my pocket.

"thanks." Seto says.

"alright first thing to riding is getting on." I say. "you always get on the right side of your horse. And you put your left foot in the peddle here and you swing your self over to sit on the horse."

I watch as Seto puts his right foot in and swings him self over and he faces the butt of the horse. I watch as he swings one leg over to be riding side saddle and then swings the other foot over to be facing right side.

"to go lightly tap ur heels to the horse," I say.

It takes us three hours but Seto finally hooks the basics. We put the horses back.

"Dinner boys," my aunt calls from inside. We rush in.

"Yeller, its your turn to pick our movie to watch tonight. What is it going to be?" paw asks.

"Old yeller, Paw." I say as we gather around the table. "and paw if we get a call I got to go to would you make sure He finds It?"

"of course yeller." he says. And Seto looks confuzzled. After we all ate. We gathered in the living room. And even seto gaped at our 84" tv. I placed old yeller in the vicera. And it began to play.

When the movie ended me and Seto ade our way to the guest house.

"I see why he calls you yeller." Seto says.

"yup, now we have to walk all the way out there …. In… the… dark." I say.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, what if I am?" I said.

We walk in.

"it's perfectly fine to be scared of the dark." Seto says we walk into the bed room turn off the lights and get into bed. "blue eyes glows in the dark?"

"well I didn't see the small label that said that it glowed if I have I either would have made everything glow or got different paint.' I said. I rolled over on my side.

"I would have made it all glow." Seto says going to sleep.

_~)~)_

**Me : Seto got something to say**

**Seto: you only gave us one good moment**

**Me: no im leading up to the next moment**

**Joey: If two start argueing again im cutting off my dick.**

**Me and Seto: NNOOOOO! **

**Me: til next time. R&R. **


	4. the Book

**Joey: No, plz don't let him find it. I just wrote something in it last night when he was sleeping.**

**Kaiba: Then I have to read it. If it's about me then I have right to know.**

**Me: Yo shut fuck up and suck his dick. It's my damn story. Mine. And if you agrue im putting u in a dog outfit and him in a dress.**

**R&R**

**~)~)**

Joey pov.

Paw came in and shook me awake and said, "You need to catch a horse." On the other side of the mountian is a country club so when their horses get loose I chase them down and get them. They have to come get them for 150 bucks or we keep the horse. I get up.

"Paw give me five minutes and I'll head out." I say.

"Okay its heading for the river." Paw leaves. I left a note quickly to seto. And I put my book of 'writings' out for him to find. I saddle moonlight and quickly mounted her and was off full speed.

Seto's POV.

I woke upand went to the bathroom. I come out and I notice no joey, a note on the dresser, and a book on joey's pillow. I go to the note had Joey's atrocious hand writing.

_Seto,_

_I had to catch a horseby the river, and will be back by breakfast if not then breakfast is at 8am._

_Today we are bathing Bruce and Moonlight. So wear something baggy. You should get a shower before I get back cuz whether you're in there or not im taking one._

The next line was scribled out but I could make out the word love.

_Sincerely,_

_Joey_

Now the book. I walk over and pick up the book. On the front cover it says 'This is not to be seen by seto Kaiba.' now I have to read it. I turn to the first page.

_Shower_

_He's in the shower. We are alone finally. I open the door, and slip in. I strip but he doesn't hear me. I get in the shower behind him. I whisper in his ear. "Fuck me." Seto drops the soap, and says pick it up. I turn around and bend over. Soon I feel a finger its uncomfortable, Soon all three are moving in and out of me. Soon he pulls them out and inserts something much bigger. It feels so good. We ram on and on for 10mins. When I tighen around him, and he comes in side me. (it must have felt good because I came just thinking about it.) He pulls out and we take a shower together._

_Note: I would like my first time to be with Seto in my bed. Some of my friends who are ukes (Tristan to Duke) say it hurts like a bitch the first time, but I don't care as long as it's with seto._

I finish reading to figure out I have a giant boner. Never knew the pup liked me too.

Joey POV

I walk in to hear the shower running. I open the bathroom doesn't hear me. I strip down, and I step in behind him. He turns around and presses me into the wall attacking my mouth. For the need of air we parted, and I looked down. I said, "Holy shit that a huge motherfucker." That's a fucking 5 dollar foot long.

"You should have said yellerfucker." Seto said.

Crap he read the shower one. I hope he read the note at the bottom.

"Don't worry we do nothing in the morning, but when night falls I'll be calling you yeller for a whole other reason." He said turning off the shower, and grabbing a towel for the both of us. My cell goes off. Aunt Jess. "Yello," I anwser.

"Break fast is ready," She says, "Oh, and you have to have to talk to bobby. He's giving Mokuba ideas."

"Aunt Jess, If Mokuba is smarter than bobby don't you think Mokuba would be coming up with the ideas." I say. Seto is now looking at me.

"No, yeller I mean the kinda of ideas that you have about Seto." she says.

"Shit, I'll talk to him." I say. I hang up.

"Lets go to breakfast." I say.

" why did you say my brothers name?" He asks.

"I just need to talk to bobby about some stuff." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Alright," He says as we walk to the main house. We have breakfast, and seto and Mokuba set off to the stables as I catch bobby by the shoulders. "we need to talk." I say to him as we head for the trails to walk and talk.

~)~)

**Joey: My cuz is just like me?**

**Me: and Mokuba will be top, like a Kaiba.**

**Seto: Too Far Mokuba is too young.**

**Me: Find just kissing.**

**Seto: Good.**

**Joey : Review. And she might let me screw seto. Uke on top. **


	5. the talk

**Joey: I'm going to give bobby the sex talk someone wish me luck.**

**Seto: you don't need it cuz izzle is such a great writer**

**Joey: Ahh! Seto's Being nice!**

**Me: No he wants something come on seto wat do u want?**

**Joey: Ass Kisser**

**Seto: Shut up pup and oh great and wonderous author when will me and joeys fun go up and plz don't scar Mokie PLZ**

**Me: I wont scar him and for the sex next ch. Maybe the one after that soon.**

**Seto: PLZ PLZ pretty plz**

**Joey: never thought I would see the day seto said plz and a compliment to 's oppisite day everyone run for ur lives she will kill us all.**

**Me: Run Joe-y run! R&R plz and thank u.**

**~)~)**

"**Bobbie we need to talk," I say as we get on the trail. **

"**Is this about what I did to Mokuba?" he asked as if he was in trouble.**

"**What did you do to Mokuba?" I asked. **

"**Well… I said dirty things like what you say about seto, and I gave him a kiss, but it was just on the cheek." He says.**

"**You said WHAT?" I was in shock he said wat I said about Seto. Doesn't this kid have any boundies? He doesn't even know Mokuba. Is Mokuba even gay?**

"**well, You always say that you love Seto so much that you want him to … mmm.." I put my hand over his mouth, kids they repeat everything. He still tried to talk through my hand for the next five minutes. Then I removed my hand and he continued, "and I don't really know how Seto could fuck you since your not a girl." **

**Oh, you don't want to know, kid you are way to young. **

"**Bobbie you have to apoligize to Mokuba for what you said." I said.**

"**But Yeller he liked it and kissed me back." he said back.**

**I was dumbfounded so Mokuba is a little to much like his brother. **

"**Okay you little terp just nothing past first base okay." I stated.**

"**okay, Yeller." He said as we walked back. Me and Seto met up and got the horses out.**

**Let washing of horses and fun begin.**

**~)~)**

**Seto: That's scaring Mokuba.**

**Me: But Mokuba agreed to it.**

**Seto: MOKUBA! #Mokuba walks in sees seto sitting at the pc and turns to run for it.# MOKUBA #seto chases after him#**

**Joey: Thanks for reading! #chases after Seto#**

**Me: Bye #chases with video camera# **


	6. 5 dollar foot long

**Seto: I can't believe he used the puppy eyes on me to get Mokuba out of trouble and threw in the no sex card. Even though he causes most of it.**

**Me: This is gold …. Keep going.**

**Seto: Are u recording me ?**

**Me: noo… maybe keep talking**

**Joey: #comes in with duel monsters bag# Hey Seto look what I got.**

**Seto: #glares at bag# What?**

**Joey: #pulls it out and opens it# Its blue eyes and red eyes hand cuffs.**

**Seto: Lets go Kinky #pulls Joey away#**

**Joey: Happy, Happy, Joy Joy its kinky sex time #he sang#**

**Me: Hot! R&R**

**~)~)**

" Okay, Seto we are tying the horses up, while Bobbie and Mokuba are cleaning the stalls." I say. Tying Moonlight and Bruce to the hitching rail. I hand Seto a sponge and a soapy bucket with a water hose. And we are both wearing white shirts. We wet the horses and we start to scrub them. When I feel a jet stream of cold water hits my back. I turn to see Seto aiming it at me. I use my thumb to spray him back. In seconds we are both soaking wet. In the end I had tackled him to the ground we wrestled til he was on top. He met my eyes panting. He leans down to kiss me , then….

"Eww, I'm scared for life thxs yeller I really needed to see that." Bobbie said.

I use my elbows to prop myself up. "Leave Bobbie or I'll show you how Seto can fuck me , even though I'm a guy." I say.

"Nooo, I'm out of here I just needed a bucket." he said grabbing a bucket and scurring away.

"So you scar your cousin much?" Seto asked.

"only when needs be." I say we got up, moment now ruined, Thanks Bobbie. We hose off the horses and put stuff up when Paw walks up.

"Now, yeller you didn't have to have a wet tshirt contest to show mr. Kaiba your abbs." He said.

I don't know how red I turned but I must have been the color of beets cuz when bobbie walked in he started laughing.

I look smirking to bobbie , "Bobbie what have u learned not to do to me?" I ask.

He looks at me innocently, "Luagh."

"And what are you doing?"

"Laughing at you."

"That's what I thought.." I sling Bobbie over my shoulder and carry him over to the trough. Dipping him in and picked him back up and threw him in to a load of horse manure.

I walked back towards the barn, to see Paw, Aunt Jess, Seto , and Mokuba laughing. I said, "He knows not to laugh at the Joester." I took Seto back to the guest house.

We get in , "Hey, Seto how bout we get out of these wet clothes?" I say seductively.

"Okay." Seto says oblivious to what I meant. Smartest man in the world my ass. I slipped the white shirt off really slowly, teasing him. I unzipped and un buttoned my pants fast and slowly peeled my jeans off for him to c I went commando.

Seto now naked when I turned around. I push him back where hes laying back on the bed I straddle him and erects rub to gether as we both moan. He flips us over to where I was on my back with him looming over me. I reach to the side to the drawer and pulled out the lube throwing it on the bed. Seto leans further and licked the under side off me that's when he took me back of his throat.

~)ALL KNOWING~)

"Uh… Seto.." Joey said with his hands in Setos hair. That's when Joey heard the cap pop open and squirt. Joey then felt a finger enter him. It was uncomfortable at first. Joey got more accustom as Setos finger went back and forth. Then a second came in as Seto in creased his mouth speed .. There were tears in joeys eyes. The n the third finger came in … the pain deceased and seto came off him with an audible pop. Joey heard the cap pop again, and Seto lined him self up and covering joeys lips with his as he pushes in. Joey Felt like he was being ripped into two different pieces. Seto buried himself all the way and stayed still for joey to recover. Joey did a tes roll with his hips and Seto moaned. Joey rolled again this time giving Seto a nod … Seto started with a slow thrust in to joey. After a few minutes joey speaks "Move the fucking faster." and with that Seto picks up speed and grabbing Joeys dick pumping in time. "Seto im so close…." Joey screams as Seto jabbs his prostate. "me too." Setoo groans out.

They both let out loud moans as they both cum …. Seto slips out and lays on the side cuddling Joey hes already a sleep in Seto's arms.

**~)~)**

**ME: how was it being written by a real life virgin?**

**Seto: weren't u talking about a big twist next few chapters?**

**Me: oh that … it's a surprise …**

**Joey: ummm I don't know anything…**

**Me: shhh u. R&R **


	7. pink plus

**Seto: I'm free **

**Joey: No I am finaly free of the writing process**

**Me: for now we still have to a few more chapters.**

**Seto: UUUURRGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Me: r&r**

**Joeys pov.**

It has been a week since me and seto's little get together and every morning I throw up. So today im going with aunt jess down to town to get some stuff to hopefully prove something wrong. So I left seto to do chores as me and aunt jess headed out.Jess headed out towards the feed supply place while I went to the local pharmacy. I grabbed a pregnancy test and went to the counter to pay for it. Man, and Tristan had to work the cash register today for his summer job. I put the test on the counter to pay for it.

"Hey man, I thought you were gay how did you get some chic pregos?" He asked.

"Hey Tristan I didn't its for me." I say.

"Woah man who you hook up with?" He asked as he scaned it and showed me the price.

"My boyfriend Seto Kaiba." I say as I hand him a 5. He gets my change.

"Does seto know or r you still making sure?" As he handed me my change.

"No seto doesn't know yet, bye dude." I say waving to him as I walk out.

Jess is already done and waiting for me. We drove back up to the stables. I run as fast as possible to the room right pass Seto. Ignoring him, making him run after me. I am faster and make it to the bathroom and lock the door behind me to do my business. After about seven mins I saw the result.

**Setos pov**

I saw joey run past me very fast. I dropped wat I was doing and went after him. He locked him self in the bathroom, and after about seven minutes I heard wat sounded like weeping.

"Joey, are you okay?" I hear a soft click for the door was unlocked. I open the door with ease to find joey in the corner crying little mumbles of " He wont love me …. He wont want it…. He will be disgusted with me"

I come in and wrap my arms around him. " Joey wats wrong?" he opens his ands and hands me wats in them. It's a pregnancy test, and it has a little pink plus sign on it. I hug him tighter already knowing wat it means and whispered softly in his ear, "Joey I will always love you know matter wat happens." We sat there on the floor til joey stopped crying and fell asleep. I picked him up and move him to the bed. We went to sleep with my arms wrapped around joeys waist.

**Joey: I hope it's a girl.**

**Seto: I hope its healthy**

**Me: read and find out. **


End file.
